


Less

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Less

Clint always had less as a child.   
He did not get everything.   
His family wasn't money.   
He grew up dirt poor.  
So he knows the value of everything.


End file.
